Home for the Holidays
by Dark Wolf 1887
Summary: Joey wishes Seto was home for the holidays, well Santa delivers Seto strait to his doorstep


I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or Santa

summary: Joey wishes Seto was home for the holidays, well Santa delivers Seto strait to his doorstep.

contains yaoi fluff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was December 24th and Joey Wheeler was wandering aimlessly through the snow covered streets of Domino City looking through the shop windows. Normally he would be spending this time with his boyfriend Seto, but he was called away to some important conferences in the US a few days and hadn't returned yet. So with nothing to do, Joey headed to the mall to see if he could get his mind off his problems. After looking through a few stores, he made his way to the center court. On average there were always a few kids hanging around, but now that 'Santa' was listening to the request of all the gift driven children, it was easily ten times more crowed than normally. Joey stopped and looked at the 'Santa' and made a wish. 

"I would do anything to have Seto with right now" Joey whispered only loud enough for him to hear, or so he thought. 

The mall Santa got a special twinkle in his eye upon 'hearing' Joey's wish. So with all the powers he had Santa decided to grant a little cheer to Joey's Christmas by bringing Seto home for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well this went better than expected, because we finished sorting out the details, you will all be able to be home tomorrow" a well dressed man said. 

Set snorted _'The only way I could make it home for Christmas is to leave right now, but that's impossible. Even me, Seto Kaiba, can't get a flight out that quickly' _

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, I just received a notice that said there is a car waiting for you to take you to the airport" the other CEO said. 

"What do you mean, why?" Seto asked. 

"Well it seems that someone up above is looking after you, your flight leaves in and hour" the man said. 

Seto's eyes widened. After shaking himself from the shock, Seto closed his briefcase and literally flew out the door and down the stairs. On his way to the airport Seto pondered who had managed to get him a flight on such sort notice. When he arrived he was directed to his gate. 

_'No wonder I got a flight, this is a privet plane' Seto thought. _

Settling down into the plush leather chair he closed his eyes and prepared for take off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey sighed as he flipped through the TV channels. Finding that there was nothing good on, he just left it MTV so he could listen to the music videos. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:00 pm.

_'Just four hours to go until Christmas Day' Joey thought._

The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hi Joey, I just called to wish you Merry Christmas and sorry about Seto having to leave during the holidays" Yugi's cheerful voice said.

"Happy Holidays to you to Yugi. I guess I see you when school get back in session" Joey answered.

"I guess so, bye Joey" Yugi said before hanging up.

Joey would usually go over to Yugi's house but this year he was spending some much need quality time with Yami and his grandpa, so that left Joey all alone because all his other friends out of town visiting relatives. Flopping back onto the couch, Joey began to think of the old days with Seto, and how much they hated and teased each other. He laughed at remembering that stupid dream he had were he was dressed in the dog suit kneeling in front of Seto. Now he didn't mind being called a puppy anymore, it's kind of like Seto's nickname for him. About that moment Joey's dad stumbled in drunk as a skunk and smelling like one too. Joey caught the sent of booze in the air and sunk back into the couch. Lucky for him his dad didn't see him; all he came to do at the house was grab some more cash before heading back to the bars again.

_'That was close' Joey thought._

Once his dad was gone, Joey continued to reminisce about the old days when he, Yugi and Mokuba had to save Seto from the virtual reality game that his board of directors caused him to get stuck in. Though they didn't get along then, Joey had to admit that it was pretty exciting and he was amazed at the time Seto put into creating that game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto was awoken by the sound of the pilot's voice saying that they would be landing in half an hour.

"That can't be right; it's only 11:00. It takes more than 5 hour to get to Japan from the states" Seto murmured. 

When the plane finished taxing down the run way Seto exited, but not before getting a look at the pilot. He could have sworn the man had pointed ears. When he reached ground level he noticed a car waiting for him. Once he and his luggage were secure, the driver took off towards Domino City. At first Seto thought that he was being taken to his house, but a look out the window confirmed they were on the other side of town.

"Hey driver, where are we going? My house is no where near here" Seto said.

"Well, I know for a fact that there is a lonely blond boy wishing he was in your arms right now. I am taking you to Joey's place" the driver replied.

"How did you know about him, and how did you know his name is Joey" Seto demanded.

"I know a lot of things Seto Kaiba" the man said.

When the car came to a stop in front of Joey's house Seto stepped outside and grabbed his luggage from the trunk. Like before with the pilot, Seto noticed that the man had distinctive pointed ears. As the car pulled away, Seto turned around to get a good look at where his pup lived. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was only five minutes until midnight. Seto walked up the front steps of the porch and knocked on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey was woken out of his nap when he heard knocking on the door.

_'It damn near __midnight__, who would be out at this time' Joey thought._

As Joey opened the door he froze at the site that greeted him. It was Seto Kaiba, home a day early, standing on his door step covered in snow.

"Well are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open, or are you going to let you jet lagged, frozen popsicle of a boyfriend in?" Seto asked. 

Moving out of the way so Seto could enter, Joey continued to stand there with that same glazed, deer in the headlights look on his face as he shut the door. When he finally snapped back into reality, Joey's first reaction was to jump on Seto to, for one thing; check to see if he was real. The force of Joey's hug sent them both toppling onto the couch.

"Woe pup, no need to attack me, I'm not going anywhere" Seto laughed.

"Oh my god, your real, your home" Joey cried.

"Hey, clam down alright. Let me tell you about the weird day I had" Seto said.

Joey began to settle down and nodded.

"It started off  by finishing the conferences way ahead of schedule, then I got on this privet owned plan that only took 5 hour to get here from the states. After that there was a car at the airport waiting to take me to your house, without me even telling the guy the address he knew where to go. The creepy part was that the driver knew I was here to see a lonely blond named Joey. I also noticed that the pilot of the plane and the driver of the car had pointed ears like some sort of creepy elf thing" Seto explained.

"Creepy, this morning I walked past the mall Santa and made a wish for you to be here and the all of a sudden all off these things happen and you just show up at my door out of the blue. That's too weird" Joey said.

The pair looked at the clock on the wall that now read 12:00. Out of no where the distant sound of sleigh bells was heard overhead. The pair looked at each other before shivering.

"Well, I guess Santa really does exist" Seto stated.

Joey just nodded and clung tighter to Seto. When the weirdness of the situation died down they looked at each and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Seto Kaiba"

"I love you too Joey, I love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let that be a lesson well learned, either Santa really does exist or fate has a funny way of making things happen. Happy Holidays everybody.


End file.
